The One Who Ignores All
Everyone's faces around Grimm and Rei were completely covered in fear after Grimm said the name Yuu who the brown haired mage says his full name is Yuu Ume. Grimm, who he himself mentioned Yuu, was confused and didn't understand why he said that name "Wait, who now? Yuu Ume? Who's that?" Grimm asked Rei confused, Rei simply looked down with her hair bangs shadowing her eyes. The brown haired man pulled out a large sword from its sheathe that he tied behind his back, pointing it at Grimm "Enough of this, I can't let two Dark Mages who are associated with Yuu Ume run free" The brown haired man began walking towards Grimm "Hold up, this isn't right, I lost my memories a while ago so I don't remember anything of my life before an-" Grimm immediately stopped as the man instantly apeared infront of him swinging his sword towards Grimm head, Grimm didn't dodge the sword but stayed put looking at the blade head towards his head, Rei then gave a small grin. Seconds after the blade reached Grimm's head, the man and the people in the crowd were completely shocked seeing Grimm still standing after the blade reached his head though it didn't hit but Grimm stopped the sword with his mouth by biting the tip, unabling the man to move. Grimm ducked down taking the sword with him and making the man lower his arms while still gripping the sword's hilt. Grimm then stood up and punched the man in the chin making him loosen his grip from the hilt, Grimm did a full turn around taking the man's sword while he was biting it's tip, he then gave a powerful kick to the brown haired man sending him at a building wall, knocking him out cold. Grimm stood up stright, he grabbed the sword by its hilt and looked at it, then at the man and then at Rei "The hell kind of a guy was I?" Grimm aksed Rei and himself wondering that after stopping a sword by biting it's tip. Rei held Grimm's hand and began walking away taking him with her "Let's just leave" Rei's voice sounded gloomy as she said that. Grimm dropped the sword and began walking with her. Suddenly a rock hit Grimm's head making him feel extreme pain from it because of his injury, he immediately turned to see the all the people around them holding rocks. Grimm couldn't believe what he is seeing that he didn't even notice his pain anymore but he kept walking with Rei even though there were rocks being thrown at them and some hitting them. Rei stayed silent without saying a word with her eyes still being shadowed by her hair. Later, they both went to the small mountain with the nameless grave under a tree. Rei sat infront of the grave looking gloomy and sad. Grimm stood behind her looking at her silently "You didn't really do it, did you?" Grimm asked Rei about what he saw written on the job request saying mass murder "No, I was framed for doing these things by Yuu" Rei answered Grimm "Oh right I'm the one who said his name first, who is he anyway?" Rei didn't say a word to Grimm. "This place is kinda......Relaxing....Just sitting infront of this grave with no name somehow feels relaxing and calms me down" Rei said to Grimm "Maybe that's why I always used to come here before?" "Who knows? You never told me anything, Guri-Chan" Rei said to Grimm, Grimm look frustrated at Rei after calling him by that pet name "Guri-Chan....?" "Hmm? Oh yeah, that's what I prefer calling you" "You took the first part of my, might not be real, name and gave it a chan?" Grimm sarcasticly asked Rei not actually looking for an answer. Meanwhile back at the town, the brown haired man woke up and held his sword looking for Grimm and Rei who left "Damn, where could they have went to? Hey, did you people see where they might have been heading towards?" The man asked the people of the town, all of them moved their head sideways answering "no" to the man. A young man with a smile on his face began walking into town, the young man had purple eyes and short black hair, he wore black clothing and black shoes. The young man walked inbetween the sidewalks at the road towards the man, the man turned to see the young man and was instantly shocked "Y-...You....? Why are you here?" The man asked the young man sounding shocked and unable to speak properly because of the shock. The young man stopped still far from the man with many people at both the sidewaks looking at him "Yume knows they were here" The young man, called Yume and speaking in third person, said refering to Grimm and Rei "Where are they?" Yume said with a more threatening tone. "What buisness do you have with them?" The man asked Yume "Yume wants nothing from them, I just wish to know where are they? So that Yuu may do his job properly" Yume said to the man "Enough of this, Dark Mage. I will be taking you do-" Suddenly the man stopped as he noticed Yume infront of him, the man looked down and saw in horror, a large screw going through his stomach "W-...Why are you here, Yuu Ume?" The man asked Yume who is actually Yuu Ume "Nothing really, I just need Rei to be around so that I may enjoy my self" Once Yuu finished his sentence he turned to the townspeople and his grin widened showing his white teeth. Suddenly, Rei and Grimm heared screams from the town "What was that for?" Grimm asked himself and then looked at Rei, Rei quickly began running town the hill towards the town and Grimm followed. Once they reached the town they saw Yuu standing on the road between many people having their clothes screwed to the walls by large screws, some having being pierced by the screws and attached to the walls. Blood was everywhere, the brown haired man still has the large screw in his stomach as he layed on a wall unable to stand up. Yuu turned to both Rei and Grimm with blood covering half his face and his smile remainning as it is "Rei....How nice to see you after so long" Yuu said with a sarcastic tone, Rei didn't move at all as she looked at Yuu trembling, Grimm himself couldn't move and didn't even tremble but simply stayed put without moving "You.....Again.....Why do you always do this to me? Why of all the people do you have to put the blame for these murders on me" Rei said trembling that even her tone sounded frightened. Yuu turned his entire body around faving Rei "Why? That's such a ridiculous question, I'll tell you why, because i have nothing better to do and I need to enjoy myself once in a while" At that moment, Rei charged at Yuu punching him in the face towards the ground, pinning him down by grabbing his neck "Why me?! Answer me truthfully, don't make a lie like that, I know that isn't the real reason so wh-" Rei stopped as she looked at her stomach seeing a large screw piercing her stomach as Yuu made it apear in his hand "You ask too much questions for someone your age" Yuu said grabbing Rei by her head and dropping her at the said as she began bleeding from her wound. Grimm stayed still not moving an inch apearing shocked. Yuu looked at him and made three small screws apear between his fingers "Will this make you come back to yourself? I wonder" Yuu said and threw the three small screws at Rei. Suddenly, all the screws were redirected back at Yuu piercing his arm in three different spots "Reflector, the ultimate defense against one attack at a time, but you are able of making three screws at a time can't you?" Yuu asked Rei but then turned to Grimm. Grimm put his hand on his face from such shock that his eyes' black pupils began to shrink within his red iris, he began to gasp for air as if he had run a long way and then he looked at Yuu still in shock "How.....How can a smile....Be so disgusting?" Grimm asked Yuu as he took his hand of his face and calmed down, Yuu's smile widened as he looked at Grimm "So many questions today, well I think it is best to answer than to let you wait, a smile is disgusting when it doesn't represent happines or any other feeling at all" Yuu answered Grimm. Grimm instantly charged at Yuu in great speed and raised his leg upwards sending a kick towards Yuu's smile, but Yuu immediately ducked down and with a large screw in his hand he prepared to impale Grimm's back as Grimm stood in the opposite direction from Yuu after sending a powerful kick. Grimm ducked down avoiding the screw and punched Yuu in the face sending him crashing into a building. "I don't remember who you are..." Grimm said as he began to walk towards Rei "...I don't know what you want..." Grimm took off his bandages from his head slowly removing the large screw from Rei's stomach "......But I don't give a damn about who you are...." Grimm said as he finished wrapping the bandage around Rei's wound and got up to face Yuu who, despite being injured by being smashed into a wall, kept his smile apearing unaffected by it "......Because I feel the urge to beat you down until I whipe that disgusting smile of your face that gives Rei nightmares" Grimm said apearing angered at Yuu. The brown haired man who witnessed the two from when they returned apeared surprised looking at them thinking to himself "She....She could have reflected those rocks back at all who threw them at her.....But she didn't.....". ''Continued In: ''The One Who Ignores All II Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline